Florecer
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: La vida de kunoichi es difícil, esta plagada de adversidades e Ino Yamanaka lo comprobara cuando sea sometida a duras pruebas que pondrán en juicio su entrega a su profesión ninja. El descubrimiento de cierto tipo de misiones que toda su vida creyó un mito la llevara a tomar difíciles decisiones ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre sus aliados y sobre ESE shinobi. ShikaIno. NejiIno.
1. Introduccion

**Florecer**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 1: ****Introducción**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro hondamente al sentir las gotas frías empapar su níveo cuerpo. Con sus pequeñas manos pronto comenzó con el arduo labor de lavar sus larguisimos cabellos color platinado. Con ayuda de sus dedos comenzó a alaciar las largas hebras y pronto le fue inevitable contener su mente, que viajo a la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade hace un par de horas.

''''''''''

_-Ino - hablo seriamente la voluptuosa rubia, tratando de mantener el contacto visual con ella. No obstante, y a pesar de que la mayor ya había intentado obtener su atención un par de veces llamándola por su nombre, todo esfuerzo había sido en vano._

_Ella estaba ahí, de pie, plantada frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, sostenían aquella carpeta y sus dedos acariciaban cada fina hoja de papel blanco, yendo y viniendo, leyendo y releyendo cada pagina. Su rostro, por demás pálido, no reflejaba emoción alguna, mas sus enormes ojos celestes reflejaban todo lo que ella pensaba, realmente parecía no creer o comprender lo que leía una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un escrito en otra lengua desconocida._

_-Ino!- exclamo la ojicafe, golpeando su escritorio con la palma de su mano diestra. Al hacer aquello la rubia platinada reacciono, saltando en su lugar y subiendo la mirada hacia su congénere - Lo siento... - musito la mayor, recargándose en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y masajeando con ayuda de sus dedos su sien - No te pido que lo hagas, mucho menos te lo ordeno. Es tu decisión, no seras obligada a nada - hablo luego de serenarse, en esta ocasión logrando el tan ansiado contacto visual con la menor, pues de esa manera trataba de transmitirle calma y algo de confianza._

_La florista se encogió de hombros, cerro la carpeta y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de la ninja medico. Guardo silencio un par de segundos, mas, finalmente se vio obligada a hablar._

_-Yo... Necesito pensarlo, Tsunade-sama - se sincero la ojiceleste, posando su mano diestra sobre su brazo izquierdo. Pronto desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula suavemente._

_-Esta bien, Ino - respondió suavemente la ninja medico - Y recuerda, no es ninguna obligación. Mas bien seria un gran favor. Nadie te obligara a hacerlo si no lo deseas - reitero tranquilamente._

_-Si, Tsunade-sama. Le comunicare mi decisión mañana a primera hora - inquirió la joven. Realmente necesitaba evaluar la situación._

_''''''''''_

¿Por que ella? Había sido su primera pregunta. Había muchas kunoichis allá afuera, pululando por la aldea. Si, realmente las habia... pero no habia ninguna otra con sus habilidades. Luego de meditarlo, cayo en cuenta de que esa misión le venia como anillo al dedo. Simplemente no podia imaginarse a la timida Hinata en aquella misión, o no encontraba forma alguna de que Sakura pudiese idearselas con sus habilidades para cumplir el objetivo. En cambio, ella era una excelente actriz, y sus dotes en habilidades mentales la hacian 100% apta para el éxito.

Pronto termino de bañarse, con ayuda de una toalla seco su húmeda piel y sus cabellos paltinados. Alcanzo su bata de baño y salio. Dio lentos pasos hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en su habitación y se contemplo en el por un par de minutos. Dejo caer la toalla que le habia servido para secarse e hizo lo mismo con la bata, que lentamente se deslizo por su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus pies.

Se entretuvo mirando sus formas reflejadas en aquel espejo. La pequeña cintura y las redondeadas caderas, el busto alzado y las largas piernas. Apretó sus labios y con ayuda de sus brazos cubrió todo lo que pudo de su desnudez, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

Ella era una chica virgen. Y realmente no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Ni siquiera tenia un novio.

¿Que diría su padre si se enterase del favor que le habia pedido Tsunade-sama? Seguramente enfurecería por completo y dejaría su puesto en el departamento de interrogación y tortura, iría el mismo a intentar asesinar a ese cerdo, sin importarle toda la protección de la que gozaba y los peligrosos criminales que le servían. Y la muerte mas dolorosa y lenta se la reservaría para el idiota al que en su momento se le ocurrió tan ''brillante'' plan.

Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en su sobreprotector padre y camino hacia los cajones de su enorme closet, sacando un sosten y unas diminutas pantaletas que deslizo ascendentemente por sus piernas hasta cubrir su intimidad. Y cuando fue a recoger nuevamente la toalla y la bata que habia dejado caer anteriormente su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció y se quedo mirándose en el espejo una vez mas, en paños menores.

Por un momento deseo volver a ser muy joven, así ni de chiste se le consideraría para ese tipo de misión, o ser una chica fea, una mala actriz.

Se cubrió nuevamente con la bata, la toalla la enredo lentamente en su cabeza de forma que atrapara todos sus cabellos aun mojados y se fue a recostar a su enorme cama.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola! -esquiva lluvia de tomates, sillas y demas- n.ñ hehehehe...

Ok, se que deben estar odiandome y pensando ''Esta perra no ha actualizado _**Lisianthus y Cactus** _y sin embargo llega con una nueva historia como si nada la muy descarada...''

He de decir, que muchas ya saben que la musa es muy caprichosa, y definitivamente lo es. He escrito el nuevo capitulo unas 3 veces y no termina de gustarme como queda... La inspiración va y viene, dejándome las ideas por sin ningun lado...

No obstante, un dia un rayito de luz inspiracional llego... para una nueva historia xD! Que es la presente. Fue todo un flashazo, llege de la facultad un dia hecha polvo, tome a lap y comencé a escribir sin control. He de advertir, que aunque ya tengo varios chaps escritos, aun no he terminado esta historia.

Pero bueno, ya con estas recien comenzadas vacaciones de semana santa las ideas y la inspiración fluyen hacia mi, me verán actualizando aqui y posiblemente tambien _**Lisianthus y Cactus.**_

Gracias de antemano por su comprensión y apoyo, y espero sinceramente que también les agrade este nuevo proyecto.

Háganme saber sus opiniones mediante un review, recuerden que eso nos da animo y disposición para seguir escribiendo!

Recuerden: dudas, opiniones, amenazas, mentadas de madre, tomates, lechugas, papas, zanahorias, hamburguesas, sillas, patadas voladoras, mangos, manzanas, peras, piñas, pepinos, granadas, platanos, sandias, melones, dinero, demandas, TODO es bien recibido en los reviews!

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Abrazos y besos!

Muack!

Los quiero!


	2. Noche de peliculas

**'**

**Capitulo 2: Noche de ****películas**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido lime en este capitulo. Apto para mayores de 18 (ay si yo, acabo de cumplirlos lololol). No me hago responsable de pervertirlos si son menores :P

**'**

**'**

**'**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir el cálido contacto de una fuerte mano acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se acostumbro a la suave luz del lugar ¿Que hora seria? ¿Las 6, tal vez? Se dio la vuelta en la cama, replanteándose la idea de que fuese posible que hubiera dormido toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos celestes, idénticos a los suyos.

-Princesa - sonrió el hombre, mirando a su pequeña hija.

-Hola papi - dijo entre un bostezo, estirando sus brazos. El hombre sonrió al ver su desplante.

-Te busca Shikamaru - anuncio al notarla ya despabilada - Te esta esperando en la sala - puntualizo, levantándose de la cama donde habia estado sentado hasta ahora.

-Dile que me visto y bajo - musito con una ligera sonrisa, levantándose lentamente y yendo a su armario.

Abrió los cajones y pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, anunciando que su padre habia bajado con el Nara. Debido a que era de noche, y ya no tenia nada que hacer hasta mañana opto por ponerse unos cómodos y pequeños shorts de mezclilla oscura, los acompaño de una blusa de tirantes morado uva y rápido se encamino al espejo, tomo su fino cepillo y se hizo su coleta alta.

Salio rápidamente de su habitación y bajo las escaleras dando saltitos. Al verla el perezoso Nara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. El estaba ahí, en la sala, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra sin mangas.

-Shika - saludo ella, besando la mejilla del manipulador de sombras, gesto que fue devuelto por el.

-Tsk, problemática - fue el saludo de el.

-Yo creí que tendría que ir a tu casa a sacarte arrastrando de ahí - admitió la rubia, mirando al moreno con una amplia sonrisa, pues normalmente era la tradición, ella siempre iba a su casa y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la residencia Yamanaka - ¿Y Chouji? - pregunto, al no notar el sonido que hacia al comer sus frituras.

-Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, como a eso de las 10:30 - informo el Nara, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Oh. ¿Y que hora es? - pregunto, jugueteando con unas hebras de su larguísima coleta.

-Como las 9 - respondió simplemente

-¿Las 9? - pregunto, muy sorprendida. Había dormido 6 horas. Ahora ya comprendía por que el Nara había acudido por cuenta propia a su casa, ella siempre le iba a buscar a eso de las 7:30 para arrastrarlo junto al Akimichi los viernes por la noche y así tener su tradicional ''noche de películas''. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su fino rostro y dio un paso al frente, acercándose mas al manipulador de sombras - Asi que... te preocupaste de que tarde mucho en ir a buscarlos? - pregunto coqueta, atreviéndose a alzar la mano para tocar suavemente el cabello del moreno.

Las mejillas del Nara se volvieron de color carmín, mientras este desviaba la mirada incómodamente y se rascaba la cabeza. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y musito - Tsk.. problemática.

Con ello, provoco una sincera carcajada en la rubia, quien lo tomo del brazo y tiro suavemente de el, para conducirlo a las escaleras.

-No perdamos mas tiempo Shika, ¿Trajiste las películas que te dije? - pregunto, recordando que ella ya había decidido cuales películas verían aquella noche.

-Si, si... espera - se acerco a la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la estancia y tomo una bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre esta. Dentro se encontraban los estuches de dvds de las peliculas y comida chatarra que acostumbraban comer mientras veian aquellas peliculas, desde las frituras favoritas de Chouji con sabor a barbacoa, hasta los chocolates con cereza que adoraba la rubia.

-Papi, haznos palomitas porfavor - grito la rubia cuando ambos iban a mitad de las escaleras - Y trae lo que prepare por la mañana - agrego.

-Si, princesa- alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Inoichi desde la cocina.

Pronto llegaron a la cómoda habitación de la Yamanaka. Un cuarto bastante espacioso, con las paredes pintadas de color lila, el suelo cubierto por una alfombra color morado y en la amplia cama un edredón morado mas intenso, con mullidas almohadas lilas. En el mobiliario reinaban una amplia gama de tonos derivados del morado. El lugar tenia un suave aroma a una agradable y dulce combinación de lilas y rosas. Había un lindo arreglo floral de lirios junto a su cama.

El Nara se adentro con confianza el la habitación, que conocía muy bien. Dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y camino junto al enorme espejo y el peinador repleto de maquillaje. Se detuvo unos instantes a observar las fotos en el marco del espejo, demasiadas fotos donde en casi todas salia el, Chouji y su padre. En otras también aparecían sus demás amigos, inclusive tenia una fotografía de ella sola con Neji Hyuga, que por cierto era nueva ya que no la había visto antes, ambos se habian vuelto demasiado cercanos luego de que fueron incorporados al departamento de interrogación y tortura, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando, el notaba la sonrisa del ojiperla al molestar a su amiga y cierta fascinación en sus ojos transparentes cada que la veía pasar. Arrugo el ceño un poco al recordar aquel dia en que le descubrió observando las largas y torneadas piernas de su amiga. No es que el no se las halla visto jamas, pero era...diferente. Finalmente decidió ignorar aquella imagen donde el Hyuga tenia su típico semblante estoico y los brazos cruzados mientras su amiga sonreía y se encontraba aferrada a su brazo. Luego se detuvo en la fotografía que tenia con otra rubia, ambas abrazadas y sonrientes, se trataba ni mas ni menos de Temari, de quien se habia vuelto amiga después de tantas misiones en Suna o siendo ninja de apoyo en los hospitales de la aldea de la Arena, esa foto era relativamente reciente, lo supo por que ambas traían los flamantes vestidos que habian usado en la gala de Suna, celebrando el aniversario de fundación de Sunagakure. Finalmente su mirada se concentro en una fotografia un poco arrugada y algo gastada, se trataba de ella y Sakura de pequeñas, sonrientes y abrazadas, la pelirosa con un lindo moño rojo adornando su cabello. Se atrevió a quitar la fotografía del marco del espejo y tomarla entre sus dedos para observarla mas de cerca. Y sin saberlo, esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Eh, Shika? - fue lo único que alcanzo a oír el joven, quien dejo la foto en su lugar y se volteo hacia la rubia, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, acomodando las almohadas. Al parecer ya habia puesto el dvd en el reproductor. Se limito a observarla con curiosidad.

-Te decía que te reserve un lugar muy cómodo - repitió, al percatarse de que no le habia escuchado. Seguidamente palmeo con su mano la almohada junto a ella. - Estoy segura de que a Chouji no le molestara que veamos una de las peliculas en lo que el llega.

El Nara se encamino hasta la cama, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Princesa, traje lo que pediste - se escucho la voz de Inoichi del otro lado, casi al instante abrió la puerta, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un tazón lleno de palomitas con mantequilla recien hechas, y junto a este varios rollos de sushi frescos. Dejo la bandeja en la cama y acaricio los cabellos de la muchacha -¿Necesitan algo mas, princesita? - pregunto el rubio mayor.

-No papi, gracias - sonrio la rubia, estirando sus piernas - Estate atento, Chouji vendrá mas tarde - menciono, antes de llevarse una palomita a la boca.

-Lo estare hijita - y se dirigio a la puerta, pero antes se salir se volteo hacia el Nara - cuidadito con mi floresita - musito seriamente, y antes de que Ino pudiese replicar algo salio de ahí.

El Nara, bastante acostumbrado a las advertencias del rubio, se limito a encogerse de hombros y sentarse donde la rubia le habia indicado.

-Prueba, Shika. Los hice esta mañana - la rubia se acerco a el, sosteniendo con un par de palillos un trozo de sushi - Di Ahhh... - indico, acercando la comida a la boca del moreno.

El, simplemente se dejo hacer, separo los labios y recibió la comida. Alzo un poco las cejas, estaba delicioso. Distinguió el sabor a camaron, arroz fresco y verduras.

-¿Que tal? - pregunto ella, ansiosa.

-Te quedo bastante bien, problematica - admitió, mientras ella le pasaba un plato con su rollo de sushi.

-A mi todo me queda bien - rio la ojiceleste, tomando otro par de palillos y disponiendose a comer. Alcanzo el control remoto y puso play a la pelicula. El Nara vacio la bolsa que habia traido y le paso a la rubia su refresco de lima favorito, el cual agradecio.

Juntos comieron el sushi y de vez en cuando ambos atacaban las palomitas y las frituras. Entretenidos ambos con el film que ella habia escogido, se trataba de una pelicula de terror.

Pronto se terminaron el sushi y ella aparto los platos, dejando espacio para que ambos quedasen semi recostados.

El moreno estiro sus piernas comodamente y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza. Estaba tan tranquilo, y tan comodo, hasta que vio en el televisor una escena donde aparecia una mujer repugnante, colgada con una soga al cuello. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas asi, siendo un ninja la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los asesinatos eran algo que ya no le impresionaba, inclusive el mismo habia volado en pedazos a un enemigo. Pero siempre estaba el factor sorpresa de las peliculas, la imagen repentina junto con un ruido ensordecedor igual de repentino eran el medio del que se auxiliaban para ''asustar'' cosa a la que el habia sido inmune en ese burdo intento de infundir temor momentaneo. Por su parte, aquello habia tomado por sorpresa a la rubia, quien se encontraba un poco distraida comiendose un puñado de palomitas, por lo que salto en su lugar y se acerco demasiado al Nara, tomandolo del brazo firmemente.

Shikamaru no supo como reaccionar, simplemente miro a su amiga con extrañeza.

-¿Que!? Me tomo desprevenida - se defendio, soltando el brazo del moreno, quien simplemente rio un poco provocando que su amiga frunciera el ceño y le aventase unas palomitas al rostro.

La rubia comenzo a reir, hasta que el tomo aquellas palomitas que le habia arrojado y se las devolvio, comenzando asi con una guerra de palomitas.

Ella comenzo a reirse, sin dejar de arrojarle palomitas y frituras, mientras el se las devolvia todas, y asi sucesivamente. La Yamanaka, entre risas, se arrojo sobre el Nara para aplastarlo.

El, al sentir el ligero peso de la mujer casi al instante la tomo de la pequeña cintura, y con facilidad la levanto, seguidamente la coloco a su lado de espaldas al colchon y se posiciono encima de ella, sonriendo y colocando sus brazos a los costados de la mentalista, aprisionandola entre ellos.

La Yamanaka continuo riendo y el sonreia, hasta que de un momento a otro fueron conscientes de la cercania y la posicion comprometedora en la que se encontraban. No obstante, permanecieron en aquella posicion por un tiempo mas, el observando el azul intenso de los ojos de ella, y ella perdiendose en su mirada color chocolate. De pronto, al ver las palidas mejillas de la rubia coloreadas de carmin, reacciono. Sintio su propio rostro caliente y su corazon latir rapidamente dentro de su pecho. Lentamente, procedio a quitarse de encima de la femina y volvio a acomodarse en su lugar. Despues comenzo a recoger los restos de la guerra de comida que habia sobre la cama, para irlo regresando todo al vacio tazon.

Ino se quedo en la misma posicion por un par de segundos mas, sentia su rostro arder. Sin embargo, se reincorporo con una pequeña sonrisa y le ayudo a recoger los restos de palomitas y frituras.

-Shika - le llamo la florista.

El volteo, solo para verla arrojarle una solitaria palomita, la cual el atrapo con gracia usando su boca. -Hm? - pregunto, mientras masticaba el proyectil.

-Gane - afirmo simplemente, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Si, si - respondio el, rodando los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, el Nara nuevamente se tumbo en su lugar, y ella hizo lo mismo, salvo que esta ocasion se acomodo mas cerca del Nara.

Ambos hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado y siguieron viendo la pelicula, hasta que el Nara sintio repentinamente a la rubia a su lado moverse y rozar accidentamente su costado.

El la miro de reojo unos instantes, y ella se sintio observada por lo que, disimuladamente, lo miro de reojo tambien.

Al verse descubierto el Nara desvio rapidamente la mirada y finjio concentrarse en la pelicula, causando asi que ella riera internamente.

Repentinamente dio un respingo, al sentir una fuerte mano tomar su cintura. Shikamaru la tomo firmemente y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. Ella por su parte se dejo hacer, y se acomodo. Pasaron un par de minutos, minutos eternos en el que ambos ya no le prestaban atencion a la aburrida pelicula de terror y estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El manipulador de sombras suspiro profundamente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos lentamente, acariciando aquella fina cintura que tenia aferrada. Miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto la rubia cabeza sobre su pecho y ciertamente el calor que desprendia su cuerpo le resultaba por demas placentero. Ella por su parte se mordio el labio inferior, y subio la mirada hacia el.

-Shika - murmuro ella, mirandole con sus enormes y hermosos ojos celestes.

-Ino - susurro el, aferrando ambas manos a la cintura de ella. Y sin planearlo, sin tener previo aviso o ser conciente de ello, tomo con su mano diestra el delicado menton femenino, la acerco a el y pego sus labios con los femeninos.

Al principio se trato de un mero roce, lento y dulce. Inclusive ella tuvo la sensacion de que sus corazones se sincronizaron.

Pronto el pronto anhelo ir mas alla, y no habia vuelta atras, pues aquellos pequeños y finos labios suaves con sabor a cereza habian echo lo suyo, hechizandolo. Apreto sus manos en torno a su cintura y atrajo su cuerpo al propio, liberando asi en ambos un cosquilleo placentero que recorria sus cuerpos a una velocidad increible. Bajo lentamente sus manos hasta la redondeada cadera y, sin esfuerzo alguno, la acomodo encima de el, causando asi que ella soltara un pequeño gemido entre el beso que le provoco un cosquilleo aun mas intenso. La rubia apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre el firme pecho masculino y comenzo a acariciarle lenta y pausadamente, al tiempo en que el se entretenia dibujando con sus dedos la curvatura de sus caderas. Entre el beso, ella se animo a morder suavemente el labio inferior del moreno, causando que el apretara su firme agarre aun mas.

Luego de unos instantes el aire comenzo a acabarse, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse. El abrio los ojos para encontrarse con unas preciosas gemas color cielo observandole, sus labios ligeramente hinchados estaban semi abiertos como una deliciosa invitacion a seguirlos saboreando y las mejillas palidas habian tomado color. Alzo su mano diestra para acariciar su mejilla sutilmente, hipnotizado con la femina.

La mentalista se movio un poco, buscando acomodarse e, involuntariamente rozo la prominente ereccion del joven. Ante ello se ruborizo hasta la punta de los cabellos, sin embargo noto como el reacciono ante ese accidental roze reprimiendo un gemido de placer.

Y sin meditarlo, la rubia comenzo a mover lentamente sus caderas, friccionando asi ambos sexos por encima de la tela. Divirtiendose internamente al observar al estratega morderse el interior de la mejilla mientras ella sentia a su vez su diminuta pieza de prenda inferior humedecerse.

El estratega se reincorporo, quedando sentado aun con la rubia en su regazo. Esta rodeo la pelvis del manipulador de sombras con sus piernas profundizando el contacto, mientras llevaba sus traviesas manos a los bordes de la camisa del muchacho.

Shikamaru, al ver sus intenciones le ayudo a facilitar su cometido, deshaciendose de su camisa y arrojandola por ahi. Y no fue hasta que ella comenzo a acariciar con sus dedos y a delinear las formas del marcado torso que recordo un pequeñisimo detalle.

Demasiado tarde.

La rubia se habia detenido y lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. Bajo sus dedos se encontraba una enorme cicatriz cauterizada que ascendia por sus costillas y seguia por su espalda. Por lo que ella deducio al instante aquella herida tal vez era fruto de un corte con alguna katana al rojo vivo o consecuencia de algun jutsu de elemento fuego. ¿En que momento el...?

-Shika ¿Cuando...? - fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar, al bajar la mirada hacia el torso masculino. Palpo la cicatriz en toda su extension delicadamente, por si aun sentia dolor.

-Tsk.. problematica - se limito a musitar, acariciando las hebras doradas de su acompañante - En la ultima mision, cuando nos mandaron a detener a esos ninjas que sirven a Lord Yusei - respondio simplemente, encogiendose de hombros.

La Yamanaka practicamente temblo al escuchar aquel nombre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Nara. Lo adjudico a que ese molesto hombre habia representado una amenaza grave los ultimos meses, pues se trataba de un criminal adinerado de rango S que provia de armas y suministros a guerilleros de distintas zonas, ganandose asi la gratitud de estos que posteriormente ellos pagaban brindandoles sus servicios y lealtad al hombre. Luego de alentar las guerillas en las pequeñas villas que estaban al norte de Sunagakure, para evitar mas problemas con el comercio (en aquellos pueblitos habia importantes proveedores de distintos alimentos y materias primas para Sunagakure cuyas actividades de comercio se veian interrumpidas por las guerillas) se designo la mision de asesinarle a unos ninjas de Suna, mision que termino en fracaso. Y de ese modo se ganaron que Lord Yusei declarara una guerra en contra de Sunagakure, sumando ya en menos de 4 meses unos tres ataques fallidos contra la aldea.

Pero el hombre tenia a su mando un buen grupo de renegados, por lo que habia causado considerable daño en las murallas que protegian la villa y bajas entre los ninjas que resultaban heridos y hasta algunos que perdian la vida en accion. Los hospitales de Suna estaban a tope, Konoha en dichos momentos rendia honores a su alianza y amistad con Suna que actualmente se encontraba en problemas, por lo que constantemente los mas experimentados ninjas al mando de lady Tsunade eran mandados a ayudar a sus compañeros de la villa oculta entre la arena.

El moreno simplemente se encogio de hombros, restandole importancia al asunto - No fue nada... - reitero, a la par que continuaba acariciando sus cabellos, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Y es que habia procurado que ella no se enterase de nada al respecto, con el proposito de no preocuparla y no ganarse una zarta de reproches por no ser mas cuidadoso por cortesia de la joven. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo alzo, obligandola a observarlo a los ojos - Todo esta bien - agrego, acercando su rostro al propio para depositar en sus labios otro apasionado beso.

Pero en la mente de la rubia aun revoloteaba el asunto de Lord Yusei, mas sin embargo pronto se dejo llevar por la calidez de los labios y las caricias del Nara.

Eso, hasta que escucho unos golpes a la puerta.

Ambos se soltaron como si el otro tuviera piel ardiente que quemaba al minimo contacto. El Nara deposito a la rubia a un lado suyo y tomo su olvidada camisa, poniendosela de nueva cuenta. Ella por su parte acomodo su blusa y peino nerviosamente su largo flequillo.

-¿Chicos? - se escucho la voz del Akimichi, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta abierto, Chouji- anuncio la Yamanaka.

La puerta se abrio lentamente dejando ver a su robusto amigo, usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

-Chouji- le llamo la Yamanaka, seguidamente se acomodo en medio de la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su izquierda.

-Hey - saludo, acercandose a la cama. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y despues choco puños con el Nara - ¿Que veremos hoy? - pregunto con una sonrisa, acomodandose en el lugar que la rubia le habia indicado.

-Justo terminamos de ver una pelicula. Ahora veremos otra. Recuerda que esta noche son de terror - sonrio la ojiceleste.

_..._

-Ino, Ino - le llamaba el Nara, tocando suavemente la mejilla de la mentalista.

Ella abrio lentamente los ojos, teniendo como primera vision al manipulador de sombras. Aquello fue natural para ella, ya que sus amigos aparte de pasar la noche mirando peliculas con ella se quedaban a dormir, lo que era raro es que el Nara se hubiese despertado antes que ella, ya que siempre batallaba demasiado en conseguir que el moreno se levantara de su cama. No obstante su cansancio era mayor, por lo que estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para ignorarle y seguir durmiendo, pero la retuvo la expresion seria del moreno.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto aun algo adormilada. Se sento en la cama y se tallo los ojos con los puños de sus manos.

-Tsunade solicita nuestra presencia en su oficina. Dice que es urgente - musito. Ella dejo de tallar sus ojos y le observo algo curiosa.

-¿No dijo de que se trataba? - cuestiono, levantandose y llendo al espejo. El Akimichi en ese momento salio del baño de su habitacion, justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-No dijo nada, solo un anbu aparecio aqui y le comunico eso a tu padre - aclaro Chouji, encogindose de hombros.

-Entiendo- dijo ella luego de acomodar un poco su cabello y adentrarse en su baño. Se cepillo los dientes lo mas rapido que pudo y fue a donde sus amigos - Vamos chicos.

...

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade se encontraron con la rubia sentada como siempre tras su escritorio. Su expresion era seria y ojeaba los papeles que tenia en sus manos. Shizune se encontraba a su lado, cargando a tonton y lucia visiblemente preocupada.

La habitacion estaba en un silencio total, silencio que fue roto cuando la hokage se aclaro la garganta.

-Primero que nada, me disculpo por lo abrupto de la situacion - comenzo, dejando a un lado los papeles y posando sus ojos en el trio InoShikaCho - Shikamaru, Chouji - apenas termino de pronunciar su nombre llamaron a la puerta una vez mas -Pasen - permitio la mayor.

Tras la puerta aparecio el equipo de Kurenai. No hubo tiempo para saludos ni nada. Ellos simplemente se posicionaron frente al escritorio de la rubia, uniendose a la fila de los que ya estaban ahi.

-Decia... tengo una mision para ustedes - retomo la conversacion la adicta al sake. - Iran a las fronteras de Suna como refuerzo para la aldea, que se esta preparando para el contraataque se Lord Yusei - explico la mujer - todos... menos tu, Ino - sentencio la mujer. Y con ello, a rubia platinada se gano una mirada disimulada de sus compañeros - Te necesito aqui, en el hospital. Sakura se encuentra ya en el frente de Suna, ayudando a los que se encuentran heridos. La unica que puede suplirla eres tu, al ser junto a ella mis mejores alumnas - hablo rapidamente la mujer, mas Ino encontro el significado tras aquellas palabras, o almenos se imagino que lo que realmente esperaba era su respuesta - ¿Todo claro? Tienen el resto de la mañana para prepararse, el tiempo es vital, por lo que tienen que partir lo mas pronto posible - sentencio.

-Hai! - asintieron todos a la vez.

-Pueden retirarse. Excepto tu, Ino - dirigio su atencion a la menor.

Todos se fueron retirando lentamente de la oficina, Shikamaru tomo la mano de su amiga y la apreto suavemente, mirandola a los ojos. Ella le respondio con una calida sonrisa.

-Suerte, chicos - les deseo Ino, sintiendo como la mano del Nara se deslizaba lentamente sobre su mano, antes de romper el contacto y salir de la habitacion.

Una vez a solas, la ojiazul le dedico toda su atencion a la lider.

-Antes de cualquier cosa. Realmente en este momento si te necesito en el hospital. Ve con Shizune ahora mismo para alla, ella te explicara todo en el camino - hablo mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. Repentinamente se detuvo y subio la mirada hacia su congenere - Ya hablaremos en otro momento de eso...

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola!

He de admitir, que le sacaba la vuelta a publicar este capitulo. Es mi primer lime y temia asquearlos o que pensaran que soy una pervertida total, quise remover el lime pero siento que eso es algo necesario en este fic, ya veran mas adelante el por que. Lamento si quedo un poco irreal o extraño, yo tengo 0 experiencia en ese ambito y desconozco como debe ser un cachondeo real xD Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada, haganme saber su opinion porfavor, seria de mucha ayuda para mi y me ayudarian a traerles escenas de mejor calidad.

Sin mas, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y para las lectoras de **Lisianthus y Cactus** (si es que alguna anda por aqui) les aviso que ya subi el Capitulo 14, por si quieren darse una vuelta por el otro fic.

Y recuerden: amenazas, quejas, sugerencias, ideas, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, papas, pringles, chocolates, patadas voladoras, manzanas, uvas, peras, kiwis, piñas, pepinos, botellazos, machetazos, sopes TODO es bien recibido en los reviews!

Mil gracias por leerme!

Un abrazo y un beso!

Muack!

Los quiero!


End file.
